The long and winding road
by thestrangepairproduction
Summary: Recordar lo que no sabias que habías olvidado es un largo camino... perdonar es algo mas tortuoso" Dramione "Dramón", by Arrayan and Mad Aristocrat
1. Chapter 1

_**Queridas lectoras y **_- por qué no – _**lectores.**_

Les traigo una historia cuya idea original surgió de una ardua noche de trabajo de **Arrayan**. Como no quería desperfilarse sola para hacer este Dramione / Dramón - digno de telenovela a lo "Hermione la del barrio pa´servirle a uté" - invitó a esta servidora, alias **Mad Aristocrat**, para acompañarla en la odisea de escribirla.

No les aseguramos coherencia, ni que no debarán pedir ayuda psicológica a medida que vayan avanzando los capítulos. No subvencionamos daño moral ni aseguramos un final feliz; tampoco uno triste, sino todo lo contrario. Tan sólo imaginen lo que es que ambas escribamos una historia de consuno, y lo que podría resultar de ello. Un completo _Frankestein._

Pues como escribe Paul McCartney:

"_The long and winding road  
That leads to your door  
Will never disappear  
Ive seen that road before  
It always leads me her  
Lead me to you door"_

Sin más que decir, más que "_lean bajo su propia responsabilidad_" y que la "f_uerza esté con ustedes_", se despiden.

_**Mad y Arrayan.**_

_The Strange Pair._

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**.**_

**1**

.

La enorme mansión estaba envuelta en un silencio majestuoso, pues a penas sonaba el segundero del imponente reloj de la entrada, aquel que en tantas ocasiones molestaba con su eterno _"tic tac"_, pero que ahora, parecía haber reducido el volúmen sólo como una muestra de respeto al sueño ajeno. Incluso las acompasadas respiraciones de los dos únicos habitantes humanos era un suave susurro en la absoluta oscuridad, una leve manifestación de que los dos cuerpos que reposaban en esa ancha cama adoselada estaban con vida, regocijándose ya en el cuarto sueño, con los músculos completamente relajados y ajenos a toda perturbación.

Sin embargo, en menos de lo que una respiración lleva a otra, un fuerte sonido como el de una cosa pesada estrellándose contra el suelo hizo que los dos ocupantes de esa habitación saltaran a la par, totalmente sobresaltados, encendiendo las luces y poniéndose en guardia, varita en mano.

-¡Por Merlín bendito, Granger!, ¿tienes idea de qué hora es? -la voz aún adormilada de Draco Malfoy resonó casi con eco, mientras se volteaba a mirar el reloj sobre su velador y bajaba la varita, al comprobar que nadie más que Hermione Granger estaba parada con la cara gacha frente a su cama, algo más despeinada de lo habitual y con las manos empuñadas.

-¿Hermione? –la otra voz, una dulce e igualmente adormilada se hizo oír –Por Merlín Hermione, ¿estas son horas…? En fin, no importa –se cortó así misma al darse cuenta que la escena ya la conocía y que lo único que podía hacer, era dejarse llevar por la corriente, es decir, las apariciones inesperadas de la muchacha en casa de su novio.

Ella sabía desde un principio que el rubio venía en el mismo paquete que la castaña por razones que se dejó de cuestionar hacia más de un año, así que hizo lo que hacía siempre; atendía a la invitada con amabilidad y comprensión, comportándose como toda una dama, y los dejaba arreglar sus asuntos en privado.

–Voy por tu café, el agua de melisa para nuestra invitada, y una fuerte poción para dormir para mi –con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla de Draco, Astoria Greengrass dejó la cama para luego de envolverse en una bata, bajar a la cocina.

Una vez que hubo desaparecido por el marco de la puerta, el silencio se hizo en los otros dos habitantes. Draco giró la mirada hacia la recién llegada, esperando una explicación, mas lo único que encontró fue la imagen de una Hermione Granger más enloquecida que de costumbre, acuchillandolo por los ojos, que se encontraban observándolo entrecerrados.

-¿Cuánto tiempo creías que esta farsa iba a continuar? ¿Cuánto tiempo creías que olvidaría lo que ellos me hicieron? ¿Por cuánto tiempo creías que podrían tratarme como una estúpida? ¿Jugar con mi memoria sólo porque sentían lástima de mi?...Tú lo sabías, ¡lo sabías! y dejaste que ellos tomaran mis recuerdos – masculló, y la voz ronca, evidencia de llanto y desgaste con la que Hermione habló, le heló la sangre.

Si bien era cierto que el que Hermione aparecíera cada cierto tiempo con crisis de angustia o pánico en su casa, oficina, eventos sociales, era considerado como algo "normal" por él, ahora presintió que se trataba de algo distinto. En la rutina que Hermione había construído, y que él se había dejado involucrar en todos estos años, ella nunca había hecho una afirmación de ese tipo...

Parecía saberlo todo. Cada padecimiento, cada suceso, cada herida parecía haber vuelto a su memoria, y no había nada en el mundo que Draco Malfoy deseara más que ella estuviese bien... sin recuerdos, pero bien.

Ahora, todo su esfuerzo se había visto súbitamente lanzado al tacho de basura.

–No quiero saber porqué. Creo que me puedo hacer una idea al respecto, así que ahorra tus palabras. Sólo quiero que sepas que lo recuerdo todo, bien y con lujo de detalles, y que en este mismo instante te maldigo, Draco Malfoy. Te maldigo con la misma fuerza con la que te amé un día. Te maldigo por dejar que me pasara todo eso, por creer que sabías lo que hacías cuando tomaste la decisión de dejarme atrás, por dejar que me quitaran mis recuerdos, y principalmente, te maldigo, y te odio por hacerme olvidar… a nuestro hijo.

Sin otra palabra, Hermione Granger desapareció de la habitación tal cual había llegado, de manera abrupta e inesperada, dejando a una Astoria Greengrass con una bandeja llena de tazas sin propósito alguno, y a un Draco Malfoy en estado de shock, sentado en la cama, más pálido de lo habitual, y con una gran opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar.

Todo por lo que había luchado estos años, el tener que alejarse de ella, el saber que no recordaría nunca más lo que hubo entre ambos, tratar de hacer una vida solo, todo, absolutamente todo estaba arruinado, se había ido literalmente a la mierda, dejándolo varado a la deriva.

Ella recordaba, _¡maldición, claro que recordaba!_, lo sabía por la forma en que sus ojos le miraron, con un odio profundo y sincero, con un dolor insondable como el que él mismo sentía por sí mismo. Todo, _¡todo! _por nada. Sin embargo, el shock inicial fue dejado atrás con rapidez cuando las palabras de la muchacha se repitieron en su cabeza como disco rayado.

-¿Dijo nuestro hijo? –y como si lo persiguiera un dementor, el rubio corrió escaleras abajo, casi empujando a Astoria contra la pared en su carrera rumbo a la biblioteca.

Al llegar a la inmensa habitación, activó la chimenea y conectó la red con la única persona que podría ayudarle y responder unas cuantas preguntas en el proceso. Tratando de calmar las oleadas de rabia que lo invadían, Draco Malfoy hizo su llamada.

-Calle Hope número veintidós, con Harry Potter –lanzó con tanta fuerza los polvos Flu que parecieron estallar en llamas verdes, y su figura se desvaneció, dejando su mansión tan callada como hace quince minutos atrás.

.

_**&.&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.&**_

_**.**_

_**&**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Declaramos que los personajes no nos pertenecen -pero ganas no nos faltan- todo es de la señora Rowling.**_

Mad Aristocrat está colgada de un árbol en el Hyde Park en estos momentos, por lo que gentilmente me pidió que hiciera los honores en este segundo capítulo. Verán, Mad tiene la mala costumbre de comprobar todo lo que le dicen, no por desconfiada, sino por su espíritu curioso. Yo le digo "El agua en el lago debe estar congelada" y ella va y se mete hasta el cuello para ver si era como decía yo. Por eso mientras, escribo en mi computador a los pies del árbol al que Mad subió ayudada por una escalera, esquivo manzanas como si se trataran de bludgers…sólo porque a mi querida amiga le dio por jugar a Newton.

-La Ley de Gravedad es absolutamente cierta, Arrayán –suelta seria, mientras me lanza manzanas.

-¡¿Entonces, por qué diablos sigues arrojando manzanas en mi cabeza?!- yo la quiero mucho, pero en momentos como estos…

-He comprado demasiadas manzanas en el supermercado, no las puedo dejar en la bolsa, pobres, se asfixiarán… –lo peor, es que lo dice en serio.

Pero todo en esta vida tiene su contrapeso, por ejemplo, para el montón de chichones y moretones que me saldrán en la cabeza hay un…

_¡ZAZ!_

-¡Me haz botado del árbol, so pérfida! –me insulta a su modo, mientras se trata de levantar.

-He querido comprobar lo de Newton también… tienes razón, querida, La Ley de Gravedad es absolutamente cierta –le sonrío mientras me acomodo bajo el árbol nuevamente.

-Escribe mejor, antes de que me dé por comprobar la teoría de Fahrenheit 451…

Como soy una buena amiga y no quiero amanecer con mermelada de mora en la cabeza mañana - o como los libros de F451 - heme aquí.

Agradeciendo:

**NemesisAg**: Lo mismo pensamos nosotras, ¡es más divertido si te agrada Astoria!...el único problema puede ser que nos termine por gustar tanto que nos carguemos a Hermione ;).**//cintia black**: Nos alegramos que te gustara el primer –y confuso- capítulo. ¡A ver que te parece el segundo!**//ZarethMalfoy**: Gracias por tu review y lamentamos la confusión…pero es parte del encanto, esperamos aumentar el 20% de claridad que tienes por ahora.**//rose malfoy granger**: ¡Dale, arriésgate!…imagina que nosotras, que la estamos escribiendo, estamos metidísimas en la trama.**//Vlakat**: Si, lo de "Hermi la del barrio" es tremendo de divertido, pero en el sentido de que es un drama pesado y hay que alivianarlo un poco o nos ponemos todas juntas a llorar…¿quién trae los pañuelos? **//Melissa Granger**: Gracias por tu comentario y anímate a escribir, no tiene que ser toda una historia, pueden ser partes de ella y si no te animas aun en fanfiction, hazlo en libretas, cuadernos, diarios de vida…escribir aligera el alma ¿sabías? y no, no vivimos juntas (lamentablemente), sólo que cada una tiene su habitación en el corazón de la otra**//****vadeti**: Lamentamos el desaguisado en tu cabeza y cumplimos rápido con la segunda parte…¡ojala lo disfrutes!**//Linne Malfoy Cullen**: Gracias por tu comentario, esperamos que disfrutes esta segunda entrega.

"You are tired,  
(I think)  
Of the always puzzle of living and doing;  
And so am I.

Come with me, then,  
And we'll leave it far and far away–  
(Only you and I, understand!)

You have played,  
(I think)  
And broke the toys you were fondest of,  
And are a little tired now;  
Tired of things that break,  
and–Just tired.  
So am I."

(You are tired. de e.e cummings)

A leer.

**Mad y Arrayan**.

_The Strange Pair._

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**2.**

**.**

Tres y media de la madrugada.

Dos cuerpos enlazados entre sí, dormían plácidamente, con las respiraciones a la par, en una armonía perfecta y sincronizada. Cualquiera podría afirmar, al verlos, que los dos gozaban de un profundo y reparador descanso, completamente ajenos a la realidad. Sin embargo, esta imagen ideal no duraría por mucho tiempo... al menos, no para Harry Potter.

Despertó inmediatamente cuando el sonido de alerta de Red Flu avisó que alguien con acceso autorizado ingresaba en su casa. Maldijo por debajo por la interrupción de su sueño, y no alcanzó a ponerse los lentes cuando la voz grave de Draco Malfoy resonó por todo el lugar, clamando por su presencia.

-¡Potter!, trae tu trasero a la sala inmediatamente, o voy y lo pateo yo mismo hasta acá -Harry pudo discernir que por el tono amenazante al estilo Snape, el asunto era serio. Así que sin siquiera preocuparse de colocarse la parte superior del pijama, se deshizo del abrazo de su señora con delicadeza y bajó a la sala.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer a estas horas que venir a joderme el sueño?-Harry estaba cabreado, pues además de tener a Draco Malfoy gritando en su casa, estaba el hecho de que era asunto sabido por todo el mundo mágico que al niño que vivió y revivió, le era particularmente difícil conseguir un buen sueño desde la guerra, y justo le habían robado una de esas escasas oportunidades.

Cuando puso el pie en el último escalón para arribar a su sala de estar, pudo ver como la visita inesperada se movía frenéticamente de izquierda a derecha, con las manos en la espalda y el ceño fruncido. Parecía un basilisco acumulando veneno, a punto de saltar a la yugular de alguien, o sea, él.

-Hermione lo recuerda todo -siseó de pronto, con rabia- me ha dejado claro que odia cada fibra de mi ser, pero eso no es lo más relevante, Potter, no me dijo sólo eso. Mencionó algo que puede dejar al mundo mágico sin su salvador, porque juro que te mato yo mismo si es cierto -la mirada fría de Malfoy hizo retroceder dos pasos a Harry, quien procesaba a toda velocidad la información, y no le agradaba para nada- dijo que ustedes no sólo le borraron la memoria, sino también a nuestro hijo...dime que no es cierto Potter...

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá que tenía más cerca y puso su cabeza entre las manos, tratando de entender todo y pensando que la hora de la verdad se había aparecido demasiado pronto. Levantó la cabeza para enfrentar a Draco y le vió de pie, temblando levemente, mientras abría y cerraba los puños. Harry estaba seguro que dijese lo que dijese, esos puños acabarían sobre su cara, y con suerte, sólo terminaría con la nariz fracturada.

-Siéntate, Draco - musitó.

-Me siento un carajo, ¡habla ya!

Él se movió incómodo en su asiento, tratando de buscar la posición adecuada para soltar las palabras que tenía que decir. Sin embargo, no importaba cuanto tratara de evitar el momento o de encontrar los adjetivos y verbos más adecuados, estaba jodido, y la vida de Malfoy estaba a punto de joderse también. Así que suspiró resignado, arreglándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

-Hermione estaba embarazada cuando la secuestró el grupo de resistencia de los mortífagos de Bellatrix -admitió Harry con tristeza - pero ya no lo estaba cuando la rescatamos y la trajimos a San Mungo...

-¡¿Qué?! de qué hablas, porque yo nunca supe...

-Ella quería darte la sorpresa - atajó, amargo - recién lo confirmó mientras estaba en San Mungo por lo de las heridas que sufrió en el enfrentamiento con la resistencia en Hogsmade...al parecer, sólo lo sospechaba, pero cuando pasó lo del enfrentamiento y terminó en San Mungo, aprovechó de pedirle al médico que le realizara las pruebas, y me hizo prometerle que no te diría nada, ella quería darte la noticia, pero al día siguiente...

-Bellatrix la secuestró... - completó Draco, perdiendo el poco color que tenía su rostro - Merlín...

El rubio se dejó caer al lado de Harry como un peso muerto, incapaz de creer cómo pudo ser tan estúpido para ignorar algo tan importante por tanto tiempo. Su cuerpo temblaba, y su maldita imaginación sólo pudo recrearle lo que había sido ese momento; aquél instante en que Hermione supo que llevaba en su vientre un hijo de los dos, cómo había sonreído al saberlo, e incluso, se imaginó asimismo recibiendo la noticia. Pero pronto, todas esas imágenes se desvanecieron y fueron sustituidas por la de Hermione apareciéndose en su casa, enloquecida de dolor y anunciándole su odio eterno.

-Para cuando la pudimos rescatar... Dios, sabes el estado en el que estaba. Apenas dejaba a los médicos acercarse, y sólo los dejó cuando le dije que había que chequear al bebé...eso la hizo reaccionar, y pensé que quizás podría volver en sí...pero cuando confirmaron que el bebé no había sobrevivido a la tortura, se puso mal de nuevo y entró en el estado catatónico que bien recuerdas...se culpaba por la muerte del bebé -Harry se secó una lágrima que se escapó de sus ojos y trató de ver en Draco alguna reacción, pero no había ninguna, su rostro estaba petrificado- era lo único que decía...."es mi culpa"...

-Recuerdo perfectamente esa parte, Potter, y también recuerdo que dijiste que se culpaba por el secuestro... - masculló violento, respirando con dificultad - explica porqué diablos omitiste esa "pequeña" e "insignificante" información...

-¡Por Merlín Draco! si te hubieses visto en esos días, ¡creímos que te perderíamos junto con ella! ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? que fuera y te dijera "Hey Draco, tu hijo, ese del que no tenías idea, no logró sobrevivir a las torturas y vejaciones que sufrió tu novia, pero ¡no te preocupes! como ahora tenemos que borrarle la memoria para ver si podemos salvarla de terminar irremediablemente loca, no es tan importante". ¡Por favor! no sé si podrías haberlo superado... ya era bastante con saber todo lo que le habían hecho a Hermione, verla asustadiza, acurrucada en los rincones, incapaz de hablarte, de mirarte, de dejar que le pusieras un dedo encima, como para que, adicionalmente, pudieras sobrellevar la muerte de un hijo...eso habría arruinado tu vida sin retorno ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-Pudiste decir la verdad...

Harry bufó con incredulidad y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? decir la verdad y no sólo perder a mi mejor amiga, sino a ti también... Draco, aunque ahora no lo entiendas, tomé la decisión que debía tomar y punto

-Era mi hijo - insistió.

-¡Por favor! ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ¿Crees que eres el único que ha sufrido estos años viéndola caer en crisis de pánico una y otra vez? ¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mi tener que morderme la lengua para no decirle la verdad porque puede destruirla? ¿Para no arruinarte la vida ahora que lograste reconstruirla? no quería perder a mi mejor amiga... ni a un buen amigo también.

Draco rió amargamente y se despeinó los cabellos con las manos, a la vez que se levantaba del sofá con firmeza. Necesitaba mantener el control sobre sí mismo. Sabía que si se dejaba llevar por el agonizante dolor que sentía en el pecho, no podría salir del abismo que se vislumbraba frente a sus pies. No lo lograría dos veces.

-Pero no sirvió de nada, Potter. Ella lo sabe todo... su cara llena de odio está grabada en mi cabeza.

Harry cerró los ojos y trató de serenarse. Recordar tantas cosas a la vez lo habían angustiado, pero por sobre todo, el hecho de que su peor pesadilla se había vuelto una realidad, le estrujaba el estómago violentamente.

-¿Cómo recuperó la memoria?

-No tengo la menor idea. No se veía desquiciada como antes de borrarle la memoria, sólo nos odia, bueno, al menos a mí me odia...me lo dijo claramente y con todas sus letras...

Harry golpeó sus rodillas y se levantó del sofá con rapidez. Sin decir nada, avanzó hasta las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas de dos en dos.

-¿A dónde vas? - indagó Draco, desconcertado.

-A colocarme algo de ropa. Vamos a su departamento, debemos llevarla de regreso a San Mungo. No sabemos que consecuencias puede tener recobrar los recuerdos de esa forma, puede ser peligroso.

-¿Llamarás a Weasley?

-Desde el departamento de Hermione, no hay tiempo que perder...

El rubio negó con la cabeza. A pesar de que no lo demostrara, Harry podía ver el temor reflejado en sus ojos.

-Mejor vístete. Por mientras, yo llamo a la comadreja.

-Draco...

-No, Potter, nosotros no estamos en paz, pero ahora lo importante es ir por ella y tranquilizarla. Es mejor llevar todos los refuerzos posibles, y creo que ni tú ni yo estamos en posición de razonar con ella. En cambio Weasley...

-Está bien. Hazlo.

Harry llegó al segundo piso y entró con cuidado a su habitación. No tenía ninguna intención de despertar a su mujer, y menos aún, de responder las mil y un preguntas que sabía que le haría por desaparecer de su casa a altas horas de la madrugada. Así que vistió sigilosamente, y luego entró al baño a lavarse la cara con abundante agua fría, preguntándose una y otra vez, ¿Habría tomado la decisión correcta? ¿Alguna vez realmente creyó que su amiga nunca recordaría nada? ¿Que heridas tan grandes podrían ser sacadas de su cabeza, como si se tratase de un papel lleno de garabatos, quitados con goma de borrar? ¿Qué podría ayudar a su amiga tomando sus violentos recuerdos? ¿Y que podría reconstruirla con cinta adhesiva?

Diablos. Ya no estaba seguro de nada, sólo de que estaban en un momento crítico, y que a pesar de que ya debería estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, ahora, que se trataba de su mejor amiga, estaba muerto de miedo.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, encontrándose no sólo con Draco, sino también con Ron, que había llegado a la velocidad de la luz al saber la noticia y tenía la preocupación tatuada en el rostro.

-Vamos - soltó.

Uno a uno fueron introduciéndose en la chimenea, lanzando un puñado de polvo en ella, mientras gritaban la dirección de la castaña. Afortunadamente, ella no había cerrado la red flu, pero el alivio de los tres hombres duró muy poco. A penas el hollín desapareció, dejándoles la vista libre, notaron como el departamento de Hermione Granger era un verdadero... caos. Era como si un terremoto lo hubiera sacudido, y luego, un tornado hubiera desperdigado todas sus pertenencias por el suelo. Papeles rotos, muebles volteados, vidrios en el piso...

-¿Hermione? - esbozó Ron al aire, buscándola entre el desorden - ¿Hermione, estás aquí?

Pero nadie respondió. El departamento no podía estar más vacío de su dueña.

Los tres se dividieron para buscar pistas de dónde podría encontrarse, pero la imagen inicial se repetía una y otra vez. Desastre. Ningún objeto se había salvado de la ira de Hermione. Nada. Ni siquiera los marcos de fotos, como pudo comprobar el mismo Harry Potter, al ver como la clásica fotografía del trío dorado, aquella que se tomaron cuando tenían tan sólo once años, y que los tres atesoraban en sus respectivos veladores, ahora se encontraba entre escombros en la habitación, fuera de su marco y arrugada como si la hubiera tomado en el puño.

Sintió como Draco y Ron se colocaban a sus espaldas y observaban el mismo paisaje, en silencio, y pensando lo mismo que él.

-La perdimos... - murmuró Harry.

**&**

Desde afuera del edificio, en el pequeño parque que se encontraba justo al frente, con tan sólo cruzar la calle, una figura vestida de negro con un pequeño morral colgado del hombro, miraba fijamente la luz verdosa que iluminó el que por una buena cantidad de años fue su hogar.

Sabía que llegarían, tarde o temprano, y quería decirles adiós, aunque fuera a la distancia y sin hacérselos saber. La rabia la consumía, la confusión de miles de recuerdos agolpados en su cabeza la aturdían; el dolor, el miedo, todo era denso y asfixiante. No había otra opción, debía partir, alejarse de todos para reconstruirse a sí misma, o al menos, intentarlo. Tenía demasiado en qué pensar, pero más que nada, tenía aún muchas lágrimas que dejar correr.

Hermione estaba segura, de la misma forma en que estaba segura de irse, que volvería. Posiblemente no en semanas, ni meses, pero lo haría. Tarde o temprano, todos rehacemos un poco de nuestro camino para transformarnos en algo nuevo, en algo mejor. Y ella estaría mejor, sólo que hoy no... por supuesto que no.

Luego de acomodar su cabello bajo el gorro de su chaqueta, y acomodarse el bolso sobre el hombro, la oscura figura que miraba desde el parque el departamento al que llamó hogar, y las sombras de quienes fueron sus amigos, se alejó, sin saber cuándo volvería...

**.**

**&.&.&.**

**.**

**&.&**

**.**

**&**

_Nos leemos pronto... esperamos._


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Ni el rubio oxigenado hiperventilador, ni la castaña pelo de escoba nos pertenecen (lamentablemente), sólo prácticamos el maleficio imperio con ellos para zangolotearla un rato".**_

Hay fenómenos inexplicables, extraños, e inusuales, que por más que tratas de encontrarle algún sentido, no lo tiene, y terminas atribuyendo su acaso al destino o a la coincidencia. Uno de ellos fue como nos conocimos con Arrayan, y como ha evolucionado nuestra amistad desde entonces.

Podría decirse que estuvimos en el lugar y en el momento adecuado, pero además, que en cierta medida, sabíamos que el día que nos encontraramos, no nos separaríamos más. A pesar de que pasaran semanas sin hablar, ni tener noticias de ambos lados, tanto ella como yo sentíamos la presencia de la otra. _¿Cómo es posible?_ no tenemos idea, pero es un hecho.

Lo más particular de todo, queridos lectores, es que tenemos una coordinación que llega a perturbarnos. Si una lloró en el día, la otra probablemente también. Si una está escuchando cierta canción, la otra la está tarareando, y así, una infinitud de coincidencias que ya parecen de mentira...

-¿Qué haces? - la escucho murmurar.

Está al lado mio, con la nariz hundida en el libro que sostiene entre manos, con las gafas a medio caer y el ceño fruncido; se nota que la historia que lee le tiene el corazón a dos manos, pero que aún así, tiene un ojo en mí.

-Estoy publicando el nuevo capítulo - respondo, sin dejar de teclear en Killy (sí, mi notebook tiene nombre) - Y les cuento un poco de nosotras.

La veo asentir y seguir su lectura. Hace dos horas que estamos en silencio, acompañándonos, sin incomodidad por la ausencia de palabras. No las necesitamos. Sin embargo, la noto perturbada, hasta que finalmente cierra el libro y lo deja a un lado.

-Está nevando afuera - suelta, mirando por la ventana mientras se acurruca en el sillón y emite un profundo bostezo - ¿Te parece que una vez que termines, salgamos a pasear? Podemos hacer unos angelitos en la nieve, y pegarnos una neumonía de puta madre.

Me rio. Nuevamente, me leyó la mente.

-Me parece un espléndido plan. Pero por mientras, si quieres, puedes dormir una siesta. Te despierto a penas termine.

Ella sonríe y cierra los ojos, y sin proponérmelo, me asalta un sueño brutal y termino durmiéndome también.

*******

Agradecimientos a: _**Regina Austen, Cintia Black, Jos Black, Zareth Malfoy, Vadeti, Aniia HG, Dannia, Camila92, Angy Malfoy, Kunii24, Kty. Black, Karii Malfoy, Gabrielle Felton, Crimson Rouge Rot, Londony, AngieShields, Eterna romantica 03, Aby Penita, NemesisAg, aPustistinaa, Beautifly92, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Natasha Granger, Fleurione, Rose Malfoy Granger, Elwing Nyar, Ashamed Kawaii y Javiera - 6. **_GRACIAS!!, se pasaron, y disculpen no haber respondido sus maravillosos comentarios... a las dos nos queda tiempo con suerte para respirar, pero a penas podamos, daremos señales de vida vía review reply, ¿ok?

**PD Arrayan:** Como a Mad se le da mal mentir y a mi me sale estupendamente, les inventaré una excusa que valga la pena leer en vez de esa insípida verdad de la escasez de tiempo. No pudimos agradecer en extenso porque hemos sufrido lo que llamo "Una serie de eventos desafortunados que no desencadenaron el Apocalipsis, pero casi".

A mi me gusta preparar mi té, no es que crea que lo hago mejor que nadie, pero como me lo tomaré yo, pues, me lo preparo yo y punto. El proceso está estandarizado por mi y sirve sólo a mis propósitos, es decir: negro con bergamota, en taza precalentada, agua a punto de hervir, jamás hervida...jamás azúcar, en palabras simples y sencillas, un té perfecto. Hasta que la poco seria de mi amiga se le ocurrió empezar a hablar de la premier de HP6, si debiésemos haber ido disfrazadas de lechuzas o escobas, que si nos hacíamos de la capa de Harry, nos secuestrabamos a Tom Felton o a Alan Rickmann, asuntos de gran interés por lo que no me di cuenta que como a ella le gusta el té con azúcar, le vació el kilo y medio del azucarero a mi taza, cuando con seriedad, como amerita una discusión de tamaña profundidad, le digo que incluso sin la capa de Harry a Alan Rickmann no le ven ni la sombra del personaje una vez a mi alcance. Me llevo mi otrora perfecta taza de té a la boca para en menos de dos segundos lanzarle lo que casi me trago y lo que quedaba en la taza por la cabeza a mi amiga. Paipazo en la testa.

Ahora Mad perdió la memoria, se cree tenista y cantante de bar, yo la dejo ser porque verla cantar con una raqueta en la mano es algo imperdible, además, desde que se inventaron los celulares con cámara todo se sube rápido a youtube, transformando un embarazoso momento privado en una burla de proporciones mundiales...¡como no tentarse!.

Ah si, los reviews no los contestamos porque se me ocurrió mejor inventar una excusa falsa y poco creíble en el espacio de las respuestas.

:P

**PD Mad:** Cómo podrán imaginarse, la que hace unos días se había apropiado de este espacio, yace a mi lado con estertores por una taza de té mega cargada de azúcar y miel, dada de mi parte en un acto de alevosía ninja y aprovechándome de su habitual estado "grogui" por las mañanas. ¿Y es que creía que jamás recordaría lo que me hizo? la venganza es dulce, queridas lectoras, y como dicen por ahí, "es un plato que se come frío", aunque bueno, en su caso se trata de una mega bomba de azúcar incrustrada ahora en su estómago, luchando contra el ácido que intenta - sin mucho exito - disolverla para devolverle la conciencia. ¿Cómo diablos me dejó cantar ante un considerable público "la macarena" versión hip hop y con una raqueta en la mano? Eso no lo hacen las amigas, no señor. Además, nunca he sido buena para el tenis, y debo confesar que suelo atropellar a la gente cuando llevo cosas peligrosas en las manos, sino, pregúntenle al público de esa noche... creo que dejé knock out a varios cuando se me resbaló al hacer el "ehhh, macarena, ¡oé!" (y eso que detesto la canción y ese baile, prefiero hacer un breakdance sobria en el metro antes que realizar el mismo paso una y otra vez como disco rayado y sin pizca de estilo).

Por otro lado, no me gustó nadita que se aprovechara de mi black out para realizar maniobras oscuras de "raptación a capella" a don Rickmann. Es decir, ¿y dónde está mi parte del plan? yo también quiero secuestrarlo, y de paso, llevarme a Tom para que me dijera con su tono _old england toffee_ "good morning" todas las mañanas... así se me haría mucho más fácil ir a trabajar. Pero no, no me "recordó" que teníamos que "recordar" "raptacionarlo" a penas terminen de filmar la séptima película, y eso que yo ya me había conseguido cloroformo. Le pediré las correspondientes explicaciones a penas le baje la birirrubina

En fin. Mientras tomo mi café cortado con chocolate, la veo ahí, aún tirada en el suelo, y creo que le está saliendo espuma por la comisura de los labios... ¿Tendré que verificar si aún respira?

Nah... si lo hago, se me enfriará el café, y no hay cosa que deteste más que el café frío.

**PD Arrayan2:** ¬¬

**PD Mad2**: you know, with love ;P

.

**A leer.**

.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**.**

**3.-**

.

-Draco... ¿no piensas que es un poco temprano para bajarte una botella de whiskey tu solo?

No lo había dicho en tono de reproche, su voz sólo reflejaba preocupación. Astoria Greengrass estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta y de brazos cruzados, enfundada en su bata blanca y mirándolo con atención. El hombre que tenía al frente, y que ahora era su novio, estaba sentado en la sala de la mansión, despeinado, ojeroso y bebiendo hasta por los poros, una imagen que no había visto desde hace años atrás, cuando recién lo reencontró.

-¿Tú crees? Lo siento, no me di cuenta que ya había amanecido - respondió él, bebiéndose de un sopetón todo lo que le quedaba en el vaso - te juro que aún era de noche cuando destapé la botella.

Astoria frunció el ceño, pero pronto, se obligó a suavizar el gesto adusto de su rostro. No sacaba nada enojándose con él, era tiempo perdido, así que optó por lo que creyó correcto. Se acercó hasta donde se encontraba, tomó asiento a su lado, y agarró su mano derecha, enlazando sus dedos con los propios.

-Son las siete de la mañana, y si sigues así, serás un estropajo el resto del día... ¿qué fue lo que sucedió, amor?

Él suspiró hondamente y posó el vaso al borde de la mesa ratona, frotándose las sienes con la mano que tenía libre. Estaba pensando, imaginando, maldiciendo tantas cosas a la vez, que su cabeza era un plato de tallarines. Sentía el cerebro hinchado, atontado, y todo le daba vueltas, incluso aún antes de comenzar a beber esa vieja botella de whiskey que tantos años llevaba guardada en la vitrina. Cerró los ojos tratando de enfocar su razonamiento, destrabar su lengua, ignorar la profunda pena y rabia que lo embargaba, pero sabía que podrían pasar meses, años inclusive, antes de poder encajar la nueva información que se había tatuado en su memoria. Un hijo. Había perdido un hijo sin saberlo.

-Te lo diré... era hora de que lo supieras de todos modos - susurró, abriendo los ojos - Hace tiempo atrás, antes de que volvieramos a encontrarnos fuera de Hogwarts, yo dejé de ser un mortífago, y tú sabes porqué, ¿no?

La mujer asintió lentamente, sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

-Por lo que le hicieron esos bastardos a tu madre - respondió con cautela - por venganza.

-Exacto. Mi odio hacia Potter y compañía quedó en segundo plano cuando sucedió lo de mi madre, así que me enlisté en su maldita Orden del pajarraco para poder llevar a cabo mi venganza contra el Señor Tenebroso... pero no contaba con que al hacerlo, terminaría obteniendo algo más. Si bien al principio nos comportábamos como perros y gatos, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Granger y yo comenzamos a sentir algo más, algo que obviabamos mediante pesadeces, insultos y fingida indiferencia, hasta que un día, no pudimos hacerlo más. Caí en la tentación, y me la llevé conmigo en eso. No sabría explicarte como comenzó todo con exactitud, un día simplemente empezamos a vernos en secreto, a amenazarnos con que no podíamos decírselo a nadie, y a celarnos mutuamente de una manera completamente irracional, especialmente de mi parte... De un momento a otro, y sin que nos lo propusieramos, todo se destapó, y tuve que estar en el epicentro de la crisis del trío dorado. Tuvo que pasar bastante tiempo para que tanto la comadreja como Potter aprendieran a vivir con ello, y gracias a eso, pudimos fojar algo parecido a una amistad. Podría decirse que en ese instante, me integré realmente a la Orden, pero cuando cayó el Señor Tenebroso, y creí que podría reiniciar mi vida por completo junto a ella, pasó...

Draco calló y tragó espeso, inseguro de si sería capaz de continuar. A pesar de que habían pasado años desde los hechos, los recordaba tan claramente que aún le escocían en el pecho. Recordaba el momento en que había recibido la noticia, cómo había corrido como un alma en pena, cómo había buscado semana tras semana sin dar con su paradero, y finalmente, cómo la había encontrado... o cómo había encontrado lo que quedaba de ella.

-¿Pasó qué? - indagó Astoria, apretándo suavemente su mano para incitarlo a continuar.

-Bellatrix - soltó, como si escupiera su nombre - Como bien sabes, Bellatrix formó un grupo de renegados, la resistencia de aquellos mortífagos que querían perpetuar el legado de su amo, y que juraban que volverían a traerlo a la vida. Ella fue la responsable de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Secuestró a Hermione durante semanas, y la sometió a todo tipo de torturas y vejaciones que sinceramente no quiero ni debo recordar o pronunciar. Cuando pudimos recuperarla era otra persona. Estaba quebrada mental y físicamente, podría decirse que hasta había perdido las ganas de vivir. No quería que me acercara a ella, nadie podía acercársele, ni siquiera los medimagos. Balbuceaba incoherencias, y la mayor parte del tiempo, su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, desenfocada, a punto de perder la completa noción de la realidad. Fue... duro. Demasiado duro. Durante semanas permaneció así, cada vez peor, y Potter decidió que lo mejor era borrar sus recuerdos del ataque... lo que él no esperaba es que, junto con eso, se borrara también su pasado conmigo.

-¿Te olvidó?

-Sí. Me olvidó.

-¿Y porqué no luchaste por recuperarla?

Él la miró de reojo, notando que su interés era real y que no fingía comportarse de una manera políticamente correcta. Draco ya lo sabía, pero ahora lo comprobaba. Astoria era una persona de naturaleza amable, honesta, pero por sobretodo, empática. Nunca se quejó por las apariciones abruptas y extrañas de Hermione Granger en la vida que tenían de pareja, a pesar de que no fue sino hasta ahora que sabía los motivos de las mismas.

-Los medimagos dijeron que si trataba de lograr que me recordara, probablemente todo el resto vendría por añadidura. Así que me recomendaron que, por la salud de ella, tratara de rehacer mi vida, así que lo hice...

-Pero nunca te olvidó por completo - refutó - Es decir, siempre se aparecía con sus crisis de pánico o de angustia, a toda hora y en todo lugar. Algo había quedado en su memoria, al menos, los sentimientos estaban, ¿no crees?

Draco asintió, exhalando frustrado.

-Quizás eso explique en algo que ahora lo recuerde todo. Maldito Potter, todo es su culpa.

Astoria chasqueó la lengua y lo miró severamente.

-No es culpa de Potter, él hizo lo que creyó correcto, y si tuviste que salir de la vida de Hermione, fue porque tú lo decidiste. No ha nacido la persona que te obligue a hacer lo que no quieres, y si tomaste una resolución, debes hacerte responsable de sus consecuencias - soltó como la más cruda de las verdades - ¿Y ahora dónde está ella?

-No lo sé. Se ha marchado, y al parecer, no volverá en mucho tiempo. Se llevó todas las cosas que podía y quería.

La mirada del joven se ensombreció, y lamentó en su cabeza que el licor no estuviera realizando la función sedante que pretendía. No quería pensar, no quería sentir, no quería... hasta que escuchó su voz, como un murmullo lejano.

-Draco... ¿Y por qué no la buscas? - él la miró extrañado, por lo que Astoria tuvo que comenzar a explicarse - Draco, entiendo toda la situación, más de lo que tú crees. Si decides ir a buscarla, o quedarte aquí sentado hasta vaciar la botella, es tú decisión y la respeto. ¿Somos un equipo, no? Sé que me amas... quizás no de la forma o con la intensidad que la amabas a ella, pero lo haces. Yo también te amo, y jamás te obligaría a quedarte a mi lado si no eres feliz con eso. Cualquiera acción que tomes, yo te apoyaré... así que respóndeme, sin temores ni reservas, ¿Irás tras de ella?

**&**

Desde el momento en que todo volvió a su mente, el mundo como lo conocía se transformó en algo indefinido, extraño y desagradable. Fue como si alguien hubiese golpeado su cabeza con un florero, porque todo se sintió frió, pesado y doloroso. Ocurrió cuando se preparaba un té en la cocina. En un momento estaba poniendo agua en la taza, y al siguiente, estaba en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza como si alguien se la quisiese arrancar de golpe. Durante horas la secuencia de imágenes llenó su memoria como si fuese una interminable pesadilla, y cuando todo pareció asentarse, el llanto cesó, y una respiración pausada y cansada la invadió. Seguía tirada en el piso con lo que quedó de su taza de té alrededor, rota en miles de pedacitos, exactamente como se sentía ella, _rota en mil pedacitos pequeños_. En situaciones como esa hay dos opciones plausibles, recoges todo y sin pensártelo dos veces lo tiras a la basura, o recoges todo, respiras profundo, vas por el mejor pegamento que encuentras y con paciencia, te dedicas a componerlo, _sabes que_ _no quedará como antes_, _la gente_ _notará que no es lo mismo que antes,_ pero, quizás así, incluso quede mas firme.

Hermione decidió ir por el pegamento, porque adoraba su vida o lo que quedara de ella a este punto, y el sentimiento de sobrevivencia era aún más fuerte que las ganas de sumergirse en la oscuridad de la locura. Es increíble como llega a funcionar la mente del ser humano cuando se trata de protegerse a si misma. Años atrás, ante la misma situación, la desesperación y el dolor físico y mental pudo con ella. Hoy, los recuerdos de una vida a medias la sostienen, si bien no firmemente en pie, al menos de pie. Son los recuerdos de estos años de vida a medias la que la empujan a marcharse sin destino.

Sin destino conocido era lo mejor que podía ocurrírsele. No pensar en nada, olvidarse de quien fue para vivir quien es, porque de una cosa estaba segura, si se quedaba se volvería loca, porque con tanta gente a su alrededor se olvidaría de velar por ella misma, y en el momento en que se dejase de lado, se perdería absolutamente. Esta vez para siempre.

Así y todo, decidir marcharse no fue una decisión fácil, rápida si, pero no fácil. Es como saltar en paracaídas desde un avión a gran altura; sientes la excitación, la adrenalina, el miedo. Te aferras secretamente a tus ruegos para que el maldito pedazo de tela se abra cuando jales del cordel, y ahora Hermione iba en picada, rezando secretamente para que cuando lo necesitara, su paracaídas abriera.

Pero ya han pasado un par de días desde que saltó en paracaídas desde Londres, y cae en picada rumbo al sur del país, al sur no por ninguna razón en particular, salvo el hecho que desde donde partió había mucho más sur por recorrer que norte, y ella necesitaba un viaje largo, un viaje sin destinos predeterminados, un viaje a corazonadas y porque ir al sur le da la morbosa sensación de ir cuesta a abajo.

Hermione viaja en tren, en bus, autostop o camina. Se baja en un pueblo si se le antoja, toma un tren a un lugar que ni siquiera sabe que existe, y para tamaña hazaña solo tiene como ayuda un viejo libro de rutas, de esos que dan las oficinas de turismo a los visitantes. A medida que viajaba, tachaba el lugar que había recorrido. Cada vez que algo dentro de ella le gritaba que volviera a casa, se recordaba a gritos los versos de Machado _"Caminante, son tus huellas el camino y nada más"_.

Si en un determinado momento logra cierta tranquilidad, y puede permitirse planificar su viaje con algo más de detalle, al siguiente minuto las imágenes de los golpes de Bellatrix, el sonido de los huesos al romperse, el olor metálico de la sangre en su boca y otras cosas que le encogen las entrañas, le arrebatan con rapidez la tibieza de ese pequeño descanso. Todo viene de una vez, como un gran camión golpeándola de frente, dejándola paralizada y llena de miedo, como si estuviese ocurriendo en ese preciso instante. Y es ahí cuando, incluso subir a un tren, se le hace increíblemente difícil, porque le cuesta diferenciar donde está realmente, si en el pasado o en el presente.

De todo, sin embargo lo que más la perturba es la llegada de la noche, cuando todo tiende a quedarse en silencio y tranquilo. Cuando ha tenido suerte se refugia en una pieza y cierra los ojos con fuerza hasta que se duerme, cuando no ha encontrado donde dormir, se sienta en la banca de algún parque, y cuando el miedo la termina de consumir, llora. A veces, es un sollozo quieto y constante, otras veces es un alarido desgarrador, lleno de hipidos y espasmos.

Hermione apenas usa su varita, no porque estuviese molesta con la magia, sino porque no puede controlarla bien. Su estado psicológico la mantiene constantemente nerviosa, y cuando los hechizos no se le confunden, no son invocados con el tono necesario. Pero ella no se frustra, lo asume. Su conciencia actual le dice que todo se asentará en su cabeza en algún momento pero, por ahora, sólo puede dejarlo ser y recordarse una y otra vez como un mantra, que está a salvo, que nadie la dañará. Nunca más.

En la escasa rutina que se impuso en este viaje, estaba desayunar bien y leer regularmente. Cuerpo sano y mente sana. Podía perder todas las comidas del día excepto el desayuno, y podía caminar toda una noche si era necesario, pero debía parar y leer un par de capítulos cada par de horas. La variedad literaria se limitaba a los tres libros que alcanzó a miniaturizar antes de abandonar su casa, y aunque ya los había leído un par de veces antes, no se sentía menos abstraída en sus tramas ahora que los tenía en sus manos otra vez.

Sólo en contadas ocasiones en sus casi a diez días de viaje, se había derrumbado a tal grado que se permitía algo que en normales circunstancias rechazaría en estima de su moral y buenas costumbres; un vaso de whiskey.

Y hoy era uno de esos momentos. Hermione Granger bebe sola en un rincón de la barra de un pueblo perdido en la costa de Irlanda, con un público a todas luces mágico, o quizá no a todas luces, pero la jarra con varitas que guarda el _landlord_ para evitar disturbios junto a las botella da una clara idea del tipo de ambiente.

-Hermione Granger, tanto tiempo –la voz con acento marcado y familiar hizo a Hermione temblar, a partes en excitación, a partes en reticencia de saberse cerca de alguien conocido- espero que no te moleste si te acompaño, es un coñazo beber solo.

Hermione levantó la vista de su segundo vaso de alcohol para dejarla en la cara risueña del que fue por años el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Griffyndor, Oliver Wood. Asintiendo con la cabeza ante el saludo y la afirmación, volvió su vista al vaso para empinarlo en un trago pausado.

-¿Sabes el alboroto que ha dejado tu partida en el querido Londres?, Potter casi da más miedo que Voldemort, en lo que algunos llamamos el "Renacer del chico que vivió para acabronarse y cargarse al resto"- una carcajada limpia y contagiosa escapó a sus labios antes de beber con gusto su propio trago.

-Me imagino que le irás con la noticia a tu buscador dorado –comentó ella con la voz ronca por la aspereza del licor, con un tono seco e irónico que hizo a su interlocutor levantar una ceja en asombro.

Tras observarla por un momento, Oliver tomó una decisión, una de la que no estaba muy seguro, pero que a su instinto le pareció correcta, y él como buen jugador de Quidditch siempre hacía caso a sus instintos.

-No es mi problema, Hermione- aseguro honestamente mientras terminaba de bajar su trago- si piensas quedarte por estos lados quizá pueda tenderte una mano, más que mal, si no fuese por ti y la impresionante cantidad de puntos que hacías para nuestra casa con el tic de tu "mano en alzamiento permanente", no hubiese obtenido la copa cuando más la deseaba.

Hermione sonrió, por primera vez en varios días.

-Mi familia ha tenido por estos lados un trasto al que llaman cabaña, esta en pésimas condiciones, apenas si se mantiene en pie. Tiene filtraciones y el suelo no ha sido limpiado desde…nunca, pero tiene una impresionante vista del mar y queda lo suficientemente alejada de todo para perderse en ella - al ver que la muchacha negaba con la cabeza supo enseguida que no aceptaría ayuda así por que si, así que decidió darle un giro irresistible- no te la ofrezco de gratis, tengo mis motivos slytherin detrás de todo este despliegue de caridad. Tú la reparas y te puedes quedar ahí el tiempo que gustes, y no te preocupes, yo a Harry no le temo nada, es más… aún cuando hoy por hoy nos encontramos, mantiene esa mirada de incertidumbre en sus ojos, como si lo fuese a sacar retroactivamente de su posición de buscador… curioso, ¿no?

Mientras Oliver reía, Hermione pensaba todo lo rápido que el licor se lo permitía. No estaba mal tener un lugar fijo y algo que hacer de momento, pero sólo de momento, se prometió, de todas formas, no estaba volviendo sobre sus pasos, sólo no avanzando.

-Acepto, Oliver- susurró antes de terminarse el resto del contenido de su vaso.

-Muy bien - soltó, dándole un golpe victorioso a la barra -además quién sabe, una reparación puede llevar a otra, ¿no crees?

Hermione no respondió, pero la idea no se alejó más de su cabeza.

Una reparación lleva a otra...

.

_**&.&.&**_

_**.**_

_**&.&**_

_**.**_

_**&**_


End file.
